1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system by which weights can be attached to both ends of a free bar for the purpose of being used as an exercise device in concert with an exercise bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free Bar Bench Press systems currently in use utilize a system by which circular disks with holes in the center are slid onto a long bar which is held by a bench configuration in a horizontal position. To increase or decrease weight on the bar the user must first remove a collar which holds the disks on the bar by loosening the collar and sliding it off the end of the bar. The user then removes or installs the desired number of disks by sliding them off or on the bar. The user then re-installs the collar and locks it into place. This process requires a good deal of room space and time to accomplish. The many weights that are required to create sufficient weight variation on the bar for a good workout are cumbersome, also, a great deal of room space is required to maneuver around the bar to change the weights. The long weight bar and numerous weights are hard to store in the home.
This invention will reduce the length of the bar, greatly improve the system by which weight is increased and decreased on the bar and by virtue of the design, the ability to store this equipment is enhanced.
This system will maintain the style of the Free Weight Bench system, but will greatly reduce the room needed to utililize and store this type of equipment.